


out of the storm

by cinderstorms



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderstorms/pseuds/cinderstorms
Summary: Beau has been having bad dreams.





	out of the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyrobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyrobo/gifts).



> some spoilers for ep 44 & written before watching ep 45.. lets just pretend there was an extra day before they found twiggy that this could fall into
> 
> my christmas gift to you, amy - enjoy.

Beau was as tough as nails. She had no doubt those who knew her would agree – she’d had the shit beaten out of her on numerous occasions, and on her travels with the Mighty Nein she’d found herself in a number of disastrous situations, but she had made it out of most of them perfectly fine.

It was for said reason that she lay awake, staring at the roof of her cabin on the _Squall-Eater_. Every time she closed her eyes, she envisioned herself back underwater, down in the depths of Dashilla’s lair. Her skin crawled as she remembered the ghosts of those who had lost their lives in the Diver’s Grave, the look in their dead eyes seared into her mind. It was haunting.

Figuring that sleep wasn’t coming any time soon, Beau got out of bed. She crept quietly across the room, so as not to wake Jester, who was snoring lightly in her bunk. On her way up to the deck, she passed a number of their hired crew on the night shift. She nodded in greeting to all those she passed, before making her way to the main deck.

The moons above provided a little light as she looked out into the open waters. The ocean itself was pitch black, it was like they were sailing across an endless open void. The vastness of the sea had never really bothered Beau before, but with everything that had happened in the past day – the past few weeks even – sailing on the seas wasn’t exactly where she wanted to be right now.

Instead, Beau looked up to the sky. Stars glistened above her. It was comforting to know they would always be there when she looked up, that they were always looking down on her like watchful guardians. Tonight, the stars were shrouded by the remainder of the thick storm clouds from earlier. They were almost gone though; the dark blue mist was getting fainter as the powered on.

“Everything ok?”

Beau spun to see Yasha stood a few feet away, looking at her curiously.

“Sorry,” Yasha said, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just wondering what you were doing up.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just a little jumpy in general right now,” Beau said. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Something on your mind?” Yasha asked, taking a step closer.

Beau paused. “It’s been an intense few weeks.”

“That… that is an understatement,” Yasha said.

Beau snorted. “Yeah. Tell me about it.” She looked back down into the darkness of the sea. “I can’t wait until we get back to land. Don’t get me wrong, this has been fun. Boats are cool, I'm first mate and Fjord’s learning so much about himself… but it’s starting to feel a little cramped now. I think a bit of quiet time, away from everyone else, would do me good.”

“I think it would do everyone good,” Yasha said. “I don’t think anyone would have imagined that night at the docks that we’d end up here.”

“A short stint as pirates definitely wasn’t on the agenda,” Beau laughed.

“Maybe you’ll feel better once we reach Bisaft Isle,” Yasha said. “You can stretch your legs whilst the ship is being repaired or do whatever it is you like to do in your downtime.”

Beau sighed. “Yeah, maybe.”

They fell into silence. Beau glanced over at Yasha as she looked out at their surroundings. She was a vision under the light of the moons, it looked as though she was surrounded by a faint angelic glow. Yasha always looked striking – it was unavoidable with her height and stature – but Beau thought it only added to her beauty.

Beau looked away and sighed. “Time for bed, I think,” She said.

Yasha studied her for a moment and then nodded. “You know where to find me, if you need someone to talk to. Goodnight Beau.”

“Night.” Beau said, before making her way back to her room.

Beau climbed into bed and closed her eyes. That night she dreamt of the ghosts below the sea again, but this time, she wasn’t facing them alone.  


End file.
